


You Swallowed It!

by JLPierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, HEA, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/pseuds/JLPierre
Summary: When Draco plans to ask the question of his life, he should have prepared for how thirsty his soon-to-be-wife would be!





	You Swallowed It!

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this on my phone following a prompt from a tumblr post that appeared in a group. All credit to the owner of the post and I hope you don't mind.

Draco sat nervously. The dinner cloth being massaged by his shaking fingers, the empty glasses before him that would contain crystal champagne in only an hour.

This wasn't just dinner; this was _thee_ dinner.

The door opened, in bustled the woman that took his breath away - every, damn, time.

Admittedly, it had taken him years to figure what was right under his nose, but he wouldn't change their accidental meeting and joke filled beginning of their relationship. What started as simple teasing, turned to wonder what-ifs that quickly became kisses that never ended and clothes being shredded from skin.

That woman would always be the death of him, and it was the precise reason that he couldn't spend another minute away from her. Their work took them apart for brief periods - but each time felt longer than the last. Any time away from her vanilla scent and olive skin troubled him immensely. Draco even missed running his hands through her endless curls, always been surprised at the softness.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," her voice soothing to his ears as he stood, pulling out her chair, "I know, I know. I could have Floo'd, but you know how that blasted thing makes me feel on an empty stomach and you know how much I love the egg custards from this place."

Draco slowly pushed her chair in, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she blushed. "Hermione, breathe. You are here, and that is what matters."

He watched her order. Salmon to start, accompanied by a white wine as she filled him in on her day. This was followed by steak with a salad, no dressing of their choosing, but a special one concocted by the chef just for her - her eyes widened in glee when the meal was brought over; this was her favourite place after all.

Draco slipped from the table before their egg custard arrived, finding the waitress that he had given sharp warnings to earlier. He shouldn't revel in the way her eyes feared him, but fear meant less mistakes and this needed to be perfect.

The flutes of champagne arrived with seconds to spare. His attention wavering from the day's events with Potter and she wasn't sure that Hermione had taken a second to breathe as her hand grabbed the flute from the table.

He waited, watching her eyes as she looked down at the liquid and brought the glass to her lips.

_No_ , he thought, _she won't be foolish to drink it._

Gulp. _One gulp_ and the contents were gone.

_Five_ hundred galleon ring; a _family_ heirloom twisted into something new with _six_ ruby stones littering the diamond. _Seven_  agonising days in his pocket. _Eight_  months of careful planning.

All gone in one gulp.

He felt the moment pause. Draco was losing words and breath seemed to be leaving him as her eyes widened to a size not able to be measured.

"What the _hell_ did I just swallow?"

Draco let out a sigh, "A tiny mansion," he grumped under his breath.

Her hand clasped to her mouth, her fingers pulling on her lip, " _What_?"

He ran his hand through his hair, imagining having to sift through Hermione's excrement to find it - he loved her, but not that much. "I put a _diamond ring_ , in your champagne glass!" He managed to say in a calmer voice than in his head, his tone still seeming as though he was shouting.

"Why?"

Draco shook his head in confusion; she was meant to be the Brightest Witch, yet here she was dafter than them all. " _Why_? What do you mean, _why_? I was going to _propose_! I had no bloody idea that you'd chug the thing!"

Hermione's hand moved down to her throat, a smile appearing in the corner of her lips, "That - that was a _ring_ I swallowed?"

His fingers were pulling at the ends of his hair, "Who chugs champagne like _that_?!"

"I was thirsty!" Hermione snapped, a darker blush passing over her once rose covered cheeks. "Stop _yelling_ at me! I didn't know!"

"How in Merlin's name could you even swallow it so easily?"

Hermione looked at him with a brow raised, "Hey! I thought that was one of the things you loved about me; love so much, _apparently_ , that you'd propose!"

He glared, running his hand through his hair for the second, third or even billionth time - he had lost count. His mind was punctured with images of her on the toilet, the two of them checking each load of business until the rock appeared.

"At least it's something to tell the children," she shrugged as Draco let out a painful sigh. "I'd have said yes."

"I bloody hope you would! It's not as though I can return it after it's made friends with your _colon_ now is it?"

Hermione moved her hand across the table finding the balled up hand that belonged to him. "Draco, honey? I love you, okay?"

"Love you too," he grunted.

She made sure to squeeze his hand, "I want to be your wife." His eyes blinked several times, really trying to treasure the moment for what it was. "I _will_ marry you."

Draco slowly felt the natural smile that her presence created, his heart doing a small flip in his chest as he watched her eyes twinkle like the stars above and glisten like the ocean at night. "You are going to give me a heart attack one day."

"I count on it," she laughed, pressing her other hand on top of his. "Now, more champagne?"

Draco glared teasingly, "Funny guy."

"You love it."

* * *

 

**xox**


End file.
